Ser o no ser, la cuestión es joder
by Mel Mei
Summary: Trata de una chica que, tras 6 años, vuelve al pueblo de South Park para reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos. Solo hay un "ligero" problema, ¿debería ser Duck, el niño pato al que todos conocían, o Mel, la joven que es realmente y que tuvo que ocultar? Puede que no os hayáis enterado de nada, por cierto, yo tampoco. Supongo que tendréis que leerlo para enteraros.
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno, no sé que escribir exactamente pero, igual es mejor que empiece y que no me enrolle demasiado...**

**Este es mi primer fanfic y nunca antes había escrito algo para que otros pudieran leerlo, básicamente por miedo a lo que puedan pensar o decir. Por eso pensé que publicando aquí sería una forma de empezar a soltarme. (Sí, no sé que hago contándoos mis problemas, me hacía ilusión.)**

**Me encantaría que quien leyese esto me diera su opinión. Quiero saber lo que pensáis, conocer vuestras ideas, leer críticas que me ayuden o que me desanimen, TODO. Es la única forma que tengo para aprender y para conseguir crear una historia que, si es posible, os pueda gustar.**

**Gracias por leer esto, espero que os guste y si tenéis alguna duda o queréis spoilers avisadme.**

**Muchos hacen esto así que yo también: South Park no me pertenece, pero esta historia y el dibujo sí (lo hago lo mejor que puedo xD)**

Aún recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, el día que nos mudábamos. Iba a dejar atrás todo lo que había ido creando al cabo de mis 10 años de vida. Tenía que decir adiós a tantas cosas que no me importaban nada. No volvería a ver a mis compañeros de clase tocapelotas, mis aburridos profesores sin vida, al perro del vecino que se pasaba el día entero comiéndose su propia mierda...

Tenía una sensación extraña por dentro, sentía el estómago revuelto y tenía ganas de llorar. Mi madre me decía que no me preocupase, que eran los nervios por la mudanza y el cambio tan repentino que iba a suponer irnos a otro país con distinto idioma, pero en realidad yo sabía que no era eso, era algo más, algo distinto que no sabía como describir con palabras.

Al final resultó ser una intoxicación alimenticia por culpa de la comida del avión, estuve dos días en el hospital vomitando como si no hubiese un mañana.

Se puede decir que no empecé con buen pie, aunque tuve suerte porque mis padres ya habían terminado de desempaquetar y de colocar todos los muebles y cosas en su sitio. La casa era increíble comparada con los apartamentos de malamuerte en los que teníamos que vivir por culpa del trabajo de mi padre, cambiábamos de casa como de bragas.

Mis padres me pusieron al día sobre lo que había ocurrido los días que había estado hospitalizada. Habían venido los míticos vecinos con pasteles a darnos la bienvenida, y yo que pensaba que eso solo pasaba en las películas, estos americanos. Estuvieron hablando de no se qué judíos, tampoco presté atención, solo quería comerme el pastel. También me contaron que iría a partir del lunes a la escuela y que tendría que intentar pasarlo "chachi" y hacer nuevos amigos con los que jugar.

Después de una larga charla que empezó siendo sobre la importancia de la amistad y acabó tratándose de lo malas que son la drogas, con la que casi acabo suicidándome de aburrimiento, cogí mi chubasquero, mi bufanda y mi gorro de pato y salí a la calle a que me diera el aire.

El aire me sentó como una bofetada en la cara. ¡Que frío hacía, joder! Empecé a andar para intentar entrar en calor aunque lo único que conseguí fue que se me congelaran más las cejas. Estuve paseando por el vecindario hasta que me detuve enfrente de un lago congelado cercano a una parada de autobús.

Nunca pensé que ese sería el lugar que cambiaría mi vida por completo, que haría que todo fuese distinto y que me transformaría en quien soy ahora. Lo que antes era la vida de una simple niña solitaria pasó a ser una vida llena de inimaginables e incluso perturbadoras aventuras. Y todo eso gracias a la ayuda de unos extraños chavales que, con el tiempo, acabaron convirtiéndose en mis amigos.

Han pasado 6 años desde entonces. Como era de esperar, nada más acabar el curso, tuve que decirles adiós. Fue la primera vez que sentí tristeza en una despedida. De vez en cuando me vienen recuerdos de nuestros momentos juntos, de todas las gilipolleces que pudimos llegar a hacer.

Ha llegado el momento que llevo esperando años, vamos a volver allí, a South Park. Solo espero que ellos sigan igual de imbéciles que siempre. Al fin podré decir que vuelvo a estar en casa, o al menos en el sitio que consideraba mi hogar.

Pero no todo es tan perfecto. Intentaba no pensar en ello aunque sé que no puedo evitarlo, que es irremediable. Si quiero que todo sea como antes e de seguir fingiendo, es muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás. Sé que las pequeñas mentiras crecen poco a poco hasta que nos acaban consumiendo, y eso es lo que me ha pasado.

Cuando se es pequeño todo es más sencillo, yo era una pequeña cabrona y por eso me salía con la mía constantemente. Sin embargo ahora no es tan fácil, ni siquiera sé si podré continuar con esta farsa.

Mi nombre es Mel aunque aquí me conocen como Duck, el niño del gorro de pato. Niño y no niña.

¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Qué ocurrirá cuando descubran la verdad?

El futuro aún está por ver, no sé que será de mí. Espero que todo me vaya bien, aunque lo veo muy jodido...


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Al fin el segundo capítulo! **

**Si tenéis alguna duda o sugerencia hacérmelo saber, además me encantaría escuchar vuestras opiniones. Sí, me gusta ser acosadora de los lectores de mi historia. El tiempo libre hace mucho mal...**

**En fin, espero que disfrutéis y que os guste. ¡Gracias por estar ahí!**

Tras un viaje en avión de 8 horas, sin probar bocado para evitar volverme a envenenar con aquello insípido que llamaban comida, y otras 2 en taxi, aguantando las irritantes conversaciones entre el conductor y mis padres, estaba en casa.

Era menos alta de lo que yo recordaba, sería porque había crecido como todo ser humano en la pubertad. La pintura color mostaza podrida estaba más descolorida e incluso había marcas de arañazos en la puerta. Quizás fueron provocados por otra epidemia de zombies nazis o por un nuevo ataque del Hombre-Oso-Cerdo. Y bueno, además de que el césped estaba muy alto, había condones en el jardín.

-No sé si quiero saber lo que ha ocurrido aquí mientras no estaba.-Pensé intentando no hacerme una desagradable idea mental de lo sucedido.

Pero por lo demás estaba idéntica.

Después de pasarme un tiempo embobada contemplando la majestuosidad de mis tierras desde el taxi decidí entrar y ver su interior, no sin antes coger un palo y usarlo para pinchar uno de los condones del suelo. Al entrar recorrí todos los rincones de la casa buscando cambios, pero a pesar de los montones de cajas y polvo no había nada fuera de lo común. Incluso seguían las marcas de disparos y la bala incrustada en la pared de mi habitación. Aún mis padres piensan que ya estaban ahí cuando llegamos por primera vez, si ellos supieran...

Me dirigí de nuevo a la entrada y escuché como mis padres aún seguían hablando con el taxista. Sentía lástima por aquel hombre, menos mal que le pagaban por aguantar esta clase de torturas. Decidida a no verme envuelta en ella para malgastar preciosos minutos de mi vida, y aún peor, para después tener que ayudar a desempaquetar, me fui a dar un paseo por los alrededores del vecindario.

Todo estaba tranquilo, aunque era de esperar, eran las diez de la noche y mañana era lunes. El viento soplaba con una fuerza que quitaba el aliento, maldije el hecho de no haber cogido una bufanda y un gorro con el que resguardarme de él. Las farolas iluminaban la acera cubierta por una ligera capa de nieve que fui siguiendo sin dejar de mirar el suelo para no resbalarme.

Cuando alcé la vista pude apreciar levemente la parada del autobús, aquel lugar que en realidad no era nada pero lo significaba todo para mí. A pesar de la poca luz que iluminaba esa zona pude ver una sombra, parecía la silueta de una persona. Me preguntaba que haría alguien a esas horas allí, aunque no era la persona más indicada para hablar ya que tenía pensado hacer lo mismo.

Fue entonces cuando mi móvil vibró. Miré la pantalla y en ella aparecía un mensaje de mi madre en el que decía que volviera a casa a cenar. A mi estómago le pareció una idea brillante ya que contestó con un sonoro rugido que retumbó por toda la calle. Antes de girarme para retroceder sobre mis pasos observé por última vez la parada, que esta vez se encontraba vacía. Agotada, helada y hambrienta decidí darme prisa en volver.

Al terminar de engullir la comida cual lobo feroz devora al pequeño e indefenso cervatillo me dirigí a mi habitación donde me pasé más de dos horas sufriendo las consecuencias de una mudanza, es decir, colocando todas mis cosas en su sitio, por el suelo. Y al fin, tras un día tan insufrible y mentalmente agotador me puse el pijama y me fui a dormir.

Ya era por la mañana, los pájaros cantaban alegres con sus melodiosas voces mientras yo pronunciaba sin ninguna musicalidad todas las palabras malsonantes que se me pasaban por la cabeza con voz de soprano con anginas. La garganta me dolía horrores y me costaba hablar, los sonidos que articulaba parecían ser dichos por un camionero con cáncer de amígdalas. Fui al baño a hacer gárgaras intentando sin éxito mejorar mi voz.

-¡Mierda!- Grité con voz cascada. Fue entonces cuando escuché pasos que se detuvieron al acercarse a la puerta.

-¿Cariño? ¿Has oído eso?- Preguntó mi madre confusa desde afuera.- Parecía una zarigüeya agonizando.

Pensé que sería mejor no decir nada al respecto.

Salí de allí y me vestí con lo primero que encontré, unos vaqueros negros rasgados y una sudadera. No era nada favorecedor para dar una buena primera impresión, pero era lo único que había desempaquetado y si no me daba prisa llegaría tarde, y eso tampoco mejoraría las cosas. Cogí todo lo que tenía que llevar al instituto y, antes de poder salir por la puerta, mi madre me detuvo con una sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mucha suerte, cielo. Recuerda que mamá siempre estará ahí para ti, así que no te preocupes, no estarás sola. Te quiero.

Asentí con la cabeza y le devolví una sonrisa algo forzada. Mi madre siempre adornaba con palabras bonitas sus insinuaciones, en este caso que no iba a hacer amigos. No tenía muy claro si eran a propósito o no, pero era mi madre, si había sido capaz de aguantarme tantos años se merecía todo mi amor y respeto. Además me gustaba pensar que lo hacía con buena intención y que era yo la que leía entre líneas.

Tal y como recordaba el frío de la mañana era horrible, este pueblo se pasaba la mayor parte del año en una continua glaciación. Me puse la capucha y me coloqué la bufanda tapándome casi parcialmente la cara, no deseaba volver a ser confundida por algo peor que una zarigüeya si me estropeaba más la garganta, de eso estaba segura. Tras varios minutos andando llegué a mi destino, el Instituto de South Park.

Me detuve en la puerta. El edificio resultaba imponente, no tenía nada que ver con mi primer día en la Escuela Primaria. Me sudaban las manos de sólo pensar lo que ocurriría al pasar al otro lado, sin embargo aún había más. No era el cambio de instituto en sí, sino el tener que enfrentarme a lo que me aterraba, admitir la realidad y arriesgarme a perderlo todo. Empezaría una nueva vida como Mel, dejando atrás el pasado para poder crear algo nuevo.

Cansada de mis monólogos mentales sensibleros decidí dar un paso al frente y comenzar a caminar. Recorrí los pasillos con confianza, fingiendo que controlaba la situación para no levantar miradas innecesarias. Me estuve diciendo palabras de motivación como: "Conseguirás hacer amigos, que estés hablando sola no significa que nadie te vaya a querer, siempre te quedará tu madre". No debieron de servir de mucho dado que al llegar a la entrada de la clase me quedé petrificada.

Oía risas que provenían del interior, todas alegres y despreocupadas. Y ahí estaba yo, al otro lado intentando no poner un huevo de lo gallina que me sentía. El cerebro me suplicaba piedad, estaba cansado de tanto pensar en qué hacer sin llegar a una respuesta concreta. Estuve inmersa en mis paranoias hasta que una mano se posó sobre mi hombro. Me giré sobresaltada y vi a un hombre robusto con cara de babuino mirarme con intensidad.

-Es hora de ir a clase.- Comentó con una voz grave mientras me arrastraba hacia el interior del aula.

Todas las voces cesaron, las risas, los gritos, incluso la mosca que estaba volando activó el Modo Avión y se mantuvo callada. El silencio era profundo e incómodo. Todas las miradas estaban posadas en un mismo punto, en mí.

-Preséntate.- Exigió el orangután que debía ser mi profesor.

Llegó el momento. Al fin podría abrirse un mundo lleno de posibilidades antes mí. Mi vida cobraría un rumbo distinto, un camino que me definiría como individuo, como persona. Aprendería infinidad de cosas nuevas que me ayudarían a formarme de distintas maneras, cultural e intelectualmente. Conocería a distintas personas con las que relacionarme en ámbitos sociales y, a lo mejor sentimentales. Podría llevar a cabo todo aquello que me propusiese. Yo sería la dueña de mi destino, yo...

-¡Coño, si es Duck!- Exclamó una voz al fondo del aula.

-¡Anda, pero si es verdad!-Dijo otra más próxima.

La clase se llenó de nuevo de vida, mientras yo veía como la mía se consumía.

-Ay que joderse...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Tras estar infinidad de días sufriendo sin ordenador y otros muchos haciendo el vago buscando vídeos de gatitos en Youtube, gracias a la alineación de los astros en el universo y a la ayuda que he recibido de los gnomos ladrones de ropa interior... ¡HE ESCRITO EL TERCER CAPÍTULO!  
_*Añadirle música dramática*_**

**Ahora en serio, siento el no haber subido nada antes. A pesar de solo llevar 3 capítulos me había bloqueado... (INÚTIL) **

**Por cierto, pensé que estaría bien comentaros que habrá capítulos especiales. Con eso me refiero a que algunos serán Flashbacks cuyo narrador no será la protagonista, o historias secundarias relacionadas con la principal con puntos de vista de otros personajes. Además igual emparejo a la protagonista con alguien, aunque por ahora no sé quien. Son adolescentes, están hormonados, ¿qué os esperabais? xD  
Si es posible me gustaría saber que os parece, o si tenéis algo que opinar al respecto.**

**Muchas gracias por estar ahí, al otro lado de la pantalla perdiendo minutos de vida leyendo esto e incluso haciendo reviews. Os lo agradezco de veras.**

La clase estaba muy alborotada. Todos hablaban a la vez creando un molesto barullo que solo consiguió acentuar mi confusión. Sentía como muchas de las voces que se mezclaban entre sí parecían dirigirse a mí mientras que otras simplemente me nombraban en sus conversaciones. Aún estaba en shock, mi vista estaba borrosa impidiéndome ver con claridad y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Intentaba sin éxito pensar en algo distinto, evadirme de aquella situación. Quería irme de allí, no podía soportarlo más.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta con rapidez sin apartar la vista del suelo pero, antes de poder si quiera acercarme, choqué contra un cuerpo que me hizo caer hacia atrás. Un dolor punzante me recorrió toda la retaguardia, conocida comúnmente como pompis. Estuve unos segundos sin moverme del sitio intentando no pensar en como me debía de haber partido el trasero, no en dos, sino en cuatro, hasta que una mano se extendió ante mí.

-¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy genial. ¡Oh! Aunque no podré realizar twerking en una temporada, que lástima...-Mascullé con sarcasmo y de forma casi inaudible mientras sujetaba la mano para ponerme derecha.

Cuando ya estuve en pie mi vista se quedó fija en unos ojos azules marinos cubiertos por mechones desaliñados de un pelo rubio. Tenía una mirada intensa y penetrante, estaban algo enrojecidos pero aún así poseían un brillo característico que mostraba confianza y picardía. Estuve un tiempo contemplándoles hasta que un chasquido de dedos me despertó de mi trance.

-Sé que soy irresistible, pero tampoco es necesario que me desgastes con la mirada.

En ese momento di un salto atrás sorprendida dándome cuenta de quien era la persona que tenía enfrente de mí. Mi cerebro volvió a ponerse en marcha y tomé las riendas de nuevo. Respiré hondo y me froté los ojos con fuerza, fue entonces cuando volví a mirar a mi alrededor. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, pestañeé repetidas veces intentando probarme a mí misma que no estaba teniendo alucinaciones por culpa de las pastillas que me había tomado antes de salir. Muchas caras me resultaban tan conocidas a pesar de haber cambiado tanto.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo al compañero rubio platino de su derecha.

-Ni idea, se toca mucho las nalgas, qui-quizás tiene diarrea.

-Seguro que le han dado por culo para empezar bien la mañana.- Gritó el castaño al fondo mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-Cállate culo gordo, nadie ha pedido tú opinión.

-¡No estoy hablando contigo, judío lameculos!

-Menuda pandilla de caraculos, ¿no crees?- Me preguntó el rubio susurrándome al oído.

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza. Seguía sin entender como el diálogo acabó tratándose de culos y exclusivamente de eso. Casi prefería no saberlo.  
Fue entonces cuando el profesor gorila entró en acción.

-Se acabó la conversación sobre vuestras posaderas, la clase ya ha empezado.- Dijo con su voz de cavernícola.- McCormick, vuelva a su aula de inmediato a no ser que prefiera ir al despacho del director.

Kenny poco intimidado se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta mirándome y dedicándome una de sus sonrisas. Fue entonces cuando el profesor simio me indicó donde me debía sentar. Mi pupitre estaba en la segunda fila y daba con la pared donde había una gran columna que no me dejaría ver la mitad de la pizarra. Pero eso no era tan malo en comparación con el hecho de que tendría que soportar a Eric Cartman detrás.

Le supliqué que me cambiara de sitio, estuve incluso a punto de arrodillarme ante él, pero fue en vano. Decepcionada me dirigí a mi sitio donde me desplomé sobre la silla esperándome lo peor. Nada más hacerlo empecé a notar pinchazos en la espalda provocados por lo que parecía ser una regla. Fingí que no me daba cuenta.

-Ey, Duck.- Susurró Cartman.

Decidí seguir pasando de él, pensé que así me dejaría en paz. Dicen que la indiferencia es lo mejor en estos casos, aunque en el suyo conseguí todo lo contrario. Los pinchazos se intensificaron y no dejaba de repetir mi nombre, o más bien mi apodo, una y otra vez. No sé cuántos minutos debí de aguantar hasta que no pude reprimirme más.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- Contesté harta de él.

Mi tono debió ser más alto de lo que yo pensaba ya que todos me estaban mirando y el profesor me echó una mirada asesina a la vez que me amenazaba con echarme de clase. Miré hacia abajo algo avergonzada mientras algunos se reían de lo que acababa de ocurrir y, como no, entre ellos se encontraba Eric.

-Muy bien Duck, eso era justo lo que quería.

Las primeras clases transcurrieron relativamente tranquilas, exceptuando el no enterarme de mucho gracias a la preciosa columna llena de chicles y de dibujos de penes y las numerosas bolitas de papel ensalivadas que me tiraba Cartman a la cabeza con una cerbatana casera desde atrás. Fue durante el periodo de recreo cuando algunos se acercaron a donde yo estaba para hablar.

El primero fue Kyle que vino rápidamente nada más acabar la clase. Daba pasos algo forzados e inseguros, como si estuviese pensando en algo que requería toda su concentración. Se colocó enfrente de mí con una expresión serena y algo tensa.

-Hola. No sé si te acuerdas de mí, pero solíamos jugar mucho juntos cuando éramos pequeños.

-Claro que me acuerdo, Kyle. ¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de mi pelirrojo favorito?- Le dije bromeando con una sonrisa bajo la bufanda.

Su rostro cambió de forma repentina. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su cara y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Parecía estar aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Quizás fue porque aún le recordaba. El estrechó su mano y yo no dudé en darle la mía devolviéndole un amistoso apretón de manos.

-¡Oh! ¡Que bonito reencuentro, ahora toca la parte del beso!- Comentó Eric con ironía haciendo que Kyle retirara su mano de la mía con rapidez.

-Escucha, Cartman, ¿por qué no te compras una vida y nos dejas en paz?- Le respondió Kyle irritado.- Además deja de lanzarle bolas de papel, ya no eres un crío de diez años, madura un poco.

-Y me lo dice el judío pelirrojo sin alma que todavía le gusta jugar a Chinpokomon…

Ellos continuaron hablando y creando otra de sus discusiones estúpidas por lo que dejé de prestarles atención. Había escuchado muchas en el pasado, ya tendría tiempo de ponerme al día con los nuevos insultos en otro momento.

Me agaché para coger el almuerzo de la mochila y cuando me di la vuelta vi que tenía una bragueta enfrente de mi cara. Retrocedí sorprendida hasta estar a una distancia prudencial y me puse en pie viendo que pertenecía a Butters, que me estaba observando con aquella mirada inocente que tenía desde pequeño.

-¡Hola, Duck! Si quieres yo puedo hacerte una visita del instituto. Así te enseño donde están los baños, que sé que andas flojo de ahí abajo.

-Gracias, no me vendría mal un guía, pero yo no estoy…

-Pues venga, ¡vamos!- Me interrumpió Butters entusiasmado.

Pensé que darle explicaciones sería una pérdida de tiempo y me levanté para seguirle. Entonces me di cuenta de que en el asiento de enfrente se encontraba Tweek. Parecía que estaba murmurándose cosas a sí mismo indeciso. Al menos parecía que no era la única que hablaba sola, por triste que me pueda parecer, me consolaba hasta cierto punto. Tras estar un rato viéndole comerse la cabeza mientras se mordía las uñas le di un suave toque en el hombro.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡¿Q-QUÉ PASA?!- Gritó dando un bote en el sitio con el que casi se cae de la silla.

-No pasa nada, solo quería saludarte y hacerte las míticas preguntas que se hacen en los reencuentros. Por lo que veo aún sigues bebiendo café.

-Sí, aún ayudo a mis padres en la cafetería.- Dijo de forma bastante más tranquila de lo que me esperaba teniendo en cuenta las cantidades de cafeína que consumía.- Si quieres t-te puedes pasar algún d-¡DÍAH!

-¡Lo haré! Bueno, luego nos vemos.

Me despedí de él y salí de la clase con Butters. Me estuvo enseñando todas las instalaciones una por una y contándome los cotilleos e historias que había acerca de ellas. Durante el recorrido vi muchas caras conocidas pero no tenía ganas de socializarme, quería estar sola y aislarme un poco de todos lo que me rodeaban, el cansancio se estaba apoderando de mí.

-Butters, ¿dónde está el baño?

-¡Ahora te lo enseño!- Dijo nervioso mientras me cogía del brazo y me arrastraba hacia él.

Al llegar a los servicios me detuve en frente de ambos, por un momento iba a entrar en el de las chicas pero ahora estaba como Duck, debía de meterme en el de chicos. Sabía que no estaba bien, que podría encontrarme cosas difíciles de olvidar, pero aún así me metí allí dentro. Por suerte estaba vacío.

Me apoyé en una de las paredes y empecé a pensar en mis compañeros. A pesar de los años no habían cambiado nada. Yo en el fondo quería lo contrario. Quería que fuesen odiosos, que sus personalidades fuesen tan distintas que no les reconociera, algo que me hiciese querer no estar con ellos. Así empezar de nuevo hubiese sido más fácil, podría admitir que era una mentira sin sentir ese vacío por dentro que me embargaba al pensar que sin ellos acabaría sola.

Una ráfaga de ira hacia mi propia impotencia se desató y grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Preguntó Butters desde afuera muy preocupado.- ¡¿Quieres que vaya a la enfermería a por un laxante?!

-Sí, por favor.- Le respondí.

Oí como se marchaba corriendo y gritando "¡Oh Dios mío!" hasta que solo quedó silencio. Al fin estaba sola del todo. Me quité la bufanda y el gorro dejando mi pelo suelto. Me dirigí al lavabo, encendí el grifo y me empapé la cara con el agua. Estaba helada y consiguió disipar el calor que desprendía mi cuerpo y acabar con aquel sudor pegajoso provocado por mis nervios. Fui a por papel y me sequé la cara despacio mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración.

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era tarde. Detrás de mí se encontraba él, mirándome atentamente y sorprendido mediante el espejo del baño. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, intentando asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Se le notaba tenso pero aún se mantenía en movimiento. Me giré para tenerle de frente y él se me acercó despacio y sin hacer ningún ruido. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos sin saber que decir. Solo me pasaba esto por la cabeza:

-Anda vamos, no me jodas…


	4. Capítulo 4

**En el anterior capítulo escribí sobre lo que tardé en actualizar el fanfic. Para este he necesitado un mes entero y no se me ocurre ninguna excusa sobre el cómo he tardado tanto. Simplemente he estado disfrutando el verano al máximo (haciendo nada). ****Merezco la muerte.**

**Pues eso, aquí viene el 4º capítulo. Por ahora, al igual que en el anterior, intento introducir personajes y presentar un poco dónde se desenvolverá todo antes de pasar a la "acción", así que me disculpo por si no os gusta demasiado. También me disculpo por mi sentido del humor, apesta tanto que se debe de oler a kilómetros... **

**Os doy las gracias por seguir desgastando la vista leyendo y por hacer reviews tan perfectas llenas de vuestras opiniones. ¡Muchas gracias!  
**

Silencio.

Eso es lo que se apreciaba en aquel mismo instante. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido a nuestro alrededor. Nuestras miradas se fundieron en una, podía ver mi reflejo en sus ojos expectantes de respuestas. Y ahí estaba yo, más pálida que Michael Jackson y con cara de palurda, impaciente por conocer su siguiente movimiento o reacción.

Estuvimos así durante unos segundos que resultaron eternos, tanto que me hubiese dado tiempo de sobra a salir del país haciendo la croqueta, cambiar de identidad a Melona Presa y empezar una nueva vida encerrada en algún convento apartado del mundo para que me llamasen "Sor Presa". Los nervios me estaban matando y había empezado a delirar sobre gilipolleces relacionadas con monjas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Como parecía que él no iba a dar el primer paso yo empecé a hablar. Tenía que contárselo, no había vuelta atrás, al igual que tampoco había ningún botón de rebobinar que poder pulsar para librarme de aquello.

-Mira, me imagino qué estás pensando. Bueno, eso es mentira, no soy vidente ni sé leer la mente... Vaya, acabo de hacer una rima, que oportuno.- Dije nerviosa intentando, sin éxito, evitar que la situación fuese más incómoda.- Como puedes ver explicarme enfrente de alguien que debe de pensar que me gusta travestirme no es mi punto fuerte, pero hay una cosa que quiero que quede bien clara, y es que lo siento.

Él continuó mirándome sin interrumpirme, posiblemente porque al igual que yo estaría intentando asimilar qué coño acababa de decir.

-En realidad no hay mucho que contar, Duck, o mejor dicho Mel, siempre ha sido una chica. Vamos, que nunca he tenido pito.- Hice una breve pausa en la que respiré profundamente e intenté ser lo más seria posible.- Sé que es muy repentino y que hace años que no nos vemos por lo que no tenemos la misma confianza que antes y mucha menos ahora ya que no he sido totalmente sincera desde el principio, pero te lo pido por favor, no digas nada. Es muy egoísta por mi parte, no te lo voy a negar, sin embargo confío en tu juicio. Decidas lo que decidas será lo correcto.

Volvió el silencio, esta vez perturbado por el leve pero molesto murmullo de algún bicho. Él rompió nuestro contacto visual y se puso a mirar el suelo pensativo. Seguramente se encontraba confuso y bajo presión. Su decisión cambiaría mi vida y él lo sabía, no podía hacer una elección a la ligera. Él y yo siempre tuvimos una conexión especial y difícil de explicar desde pequeños, pasamos por muchas situaciones complicadas juntos y nos apoyábamos mutuamente. Él fue mi primer amigo nada más llegar aquí.

Se mantuvo quieto un tiempo hasta que volvió a alzar la vista. Nos miramos a los ojos y él me sonrió.

-¡Timmy!- Respondió con su habitual tono entusiasta y despreocupado.

Arrastrada por la emoción me agaché a la altura de su silla de ruedas y le abracé con fuerza mientras le daba una y otra vez las gracias. Timmy simplemente se mantuvo quieto a pesar de los movimientos espasmódicos de sus manos y de estar repitiendo su nombre de forma alegre. Su aceptación me bastó para volver a sentirme bien de nuevo.

-Eres el mejor, sabía que lo entenderías.

-Timmy, Timmy.- Respondió él comprensivo.

Recuperé la compostura y me volví a poner la bufanda y la capucha con agilidad. Me despedí y salí del baño. Justo en ese momento a mi lado salían del servicio de chicas Wendy y Bebe. Acababa de comprobar que era cierto que las mujeres van al baño en parejas o en grupos. A pesar de ser del sexo femenino aún no sabía el motivo de tal tradición o costumbre. No me parecía muy normal estar hablando con alguien mientras estás cagando. O a lo mejor hacían competiciones para ver que compresa con alas volaba más lejos. Aunque la razón también podría tener relación con el incidente que hubo con los retretes tras la muerte de la madre de Clyde, que en paz descanse, al quedarse atascada en uno. En realidad solo eran hipótesis que había ido sacando a lo largo de los años, la verdadera razón seguirá siendo un misterio.

Ambas me miraron de forma disimulada usando diferentes tácticas de observación. Primero fue la del movimiento de pelo estilo anuncio de acondicionador acompañado de una mirada sutil de reojo. Luego llevaron a cabo otra más eficaz con un espejo de mano a modo de retrovisor mientras pretendían estar arreglándose el maquillaje. Y para finalizar utilizaron la maniobra a la que me gusta llamar "Táctica Camaleón", que no quiere decir que estén camufladas en el ambiente ni está relacionada con una cama ni con un león. En ella las mujeres se ponen con un ojo mirando al frente y con el otro miran a su presa. Esta puede ser algo arriesgada debido a que puedes acabar bizco, pero si tienes práctica es muy efectivo.

Se dijeron algo en voz baja la una a la otra sin quitarme el ojo de encima y al cabo de un tiempo se me acercaron casualmente fingiendo que me acababan de ver.

-¿Eres Duck, verdad?-Preguntó Wendy de forma retórica sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.- Vaya, han debido de pasar unos 6 años desde la última vez que nos vimos, esto me trae tantos recuerdos. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Estuvimos hablando durante unos minutos. Fue la primera conversación normal que había mantenido con alguien aquí en South Park. Resultaba agradable poder conversar con otra persona de forma tranquila y sobre temas triviales. Tuve el presentimiento de que a partir de entonces todo sería más sencillo, pero como de costumbre me equivocaba.

Ambos estábamos disfrutando de nuestra charla hasta que un grito llamó nuestra atención. Antes de poder girarme alguien me empujó por detrás obligándome a buscar apoyo en la persona que tenía enfrente.

-¡Al fin tengo el laxante!-Gritó Butters meneándolo en el aire y apartándose de mí.- ¡Duck, ya podrás cagar… Oh.

Butters, al igual que todos, se detuvieron y me miraron fijamente boquiabiertos. Al principio no entendía el por qué hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Mis manos se encontraban apoyadas contra una superficie blanda y excesivamente abultada. Se trataba de aquellas montañas que cualquier hombre querría escalar, la tierra prometida, el eren de cualquier adolescente salido. Rápidamente retiré las manos y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Bebe, que no dudó en soltarme una patada en la entrepierna. Agradecí no haber nacido hombre en aquel momento, pero el dolor me hizo pensar que de todas formas me había quedado estéril.

Antes de poder explicarme y no quedar como un depravado sexual enfrente de medio instituto me agarraron de los hombros con fuerza. Reconocía ese apretón de haberlo experimentado antes aquel mismo día. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda mientras mi cuerpo era arrastrado como un saco de patatas hasta el despacho del director a manos del Hombre de las Cavernas mientras todos los estudiantes masculinos me lanzaban miradas de victoria como si hubiera puesto los pies en la Luna.

Mientras estuve esperando a que el director terminase de hablar con el orientador me puse a pensar en la sala de espera sobre la primera impresión que había causado a todos.

-Piensan que soy un tío con diarrea y con problemas de controlar sus deseos sexuales.-Me dije a mí misma reflexionando.- Ahora no hay duda de que voy a acabar con mi madre como mi única amiga, a no ser que se entere de esto. Ya va siendo hora de que me compre algún gato.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y una voz extrañamente conocida me invitó a entrar. Al principio creí que se trataba de otro de mis delirios pero resultó que por una vez estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Sr. Garrison y Sr. Mackey?- Pregunté nada más entrar incapaz de asimilar lo que veía.

El Sr. Garrison se encontraba sentado presidiendo la mesa con el Sr. Mackey descansando a su derecha. Ambos estaban construyendo un castillo de naipes y ninguno de ellos levantó la mirada de las cartas mientras las colocaban despacio una tras otra con total concentración. Cuando terminaron de construirlo se estuvieron felicitando entre ellos hasta que el Sr. Garrison me vio.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?- Preguntó confuso y sin ganas.- Espera, no me lo digas. ¿Tiene que ver con el pelo púbico que había en los almuerzos del comedor o con la secta de Cthulhu?

Dudé antes de responderle que no. Pensaba que era una pregunta trampa hasta que vi como el Sr. Garrison le pasaba irritado un billete de 20 dólares al Sr. Mackey por debajo de la mesa. Aún no entendía como este individuo había llegado tan lejos. A lo mejor había cambiado y se sentía con ganas de enmendar los errores que cometió como profesor.

-¿Entonces por qué demonios vienes?

-Me empujaron y sin querer le toqué las tetas a Bebe.- Admití con tranquilidad.

-¿Acaso quedaba alguien en este instituto que no lo había hecho aún?-Comentó irónico.

Retiro lo dicho, seguía siendo un capullo.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿mkay?- Dijo el Sr. Mackey.

Asentí con la cabeza y me fui alejando despacio hasta que les perdí de vista y empecé a correr. No quería estar más allí dentro, demasiadas cosas en un solo día, había olvidado que esto era muy frecuente en South Park. Mi querido e inútil cerebro estaba tan sobrecargado que sentía como se me derretía por dentro como si fuese mantequilla. Recogí mis cosas y me fui sin ser vista a mi acogedor hogar.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me desplomé sobre la cama, ya estaba a salvo de los problemas y complicaciones hasta mañana. Al poco rato mi madre entró y se sentó a mi lado mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda. No me preguntó nada del instituto dando por hecho que no quería hablar del tema, tampoco le iba a contar que su hija es una especie de marimacho pervertida con cagalera. Tras un largo y reconfortante silencio mi madre dijo:

-Esta noche vendrán nuestros vecinos a cenar, estarán aquí sobre las siete.-Comentó alegre.- No sé si te acordarás de la familia Broflovski, los judíos.

Nada más oír ese nombre me atraganté con el aire que estaba respirando y empecé a toser. Las palmaditas de mi madre se convirtieron en golpes tan fuertes que pensaba que en vez de dejar de toser quería sacarme la columna vertebral por la boca. Cuando ya cesaron mi madre se fue a preparar la cena mientras yo me detuve a meditar.

-No sé si hice algo malo en la otra vida o si el karma cree que es el momento adecuado para entrar en acción, pero estoy jodida.


	5. Flashback 1: El Comienzo

**Y aquí o****s presento el primero de mi lista de Flashbacks. **

**Estos tratarán sobre acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar antes de que la protagonista se fuera de South Park. Aunque sean pequeñas narraciones de algunos hechos del pasado tendrán en algunas ocasiones relación con la principal, incluso os ayudarán a entender el por qué de ciertas cosas.  
**

**En mi perfil os dejaré un link que os llevará a un dibujo sobre este capítulo. No os esperéis una obra de arte, es un dibujo rápido para adornar un poco xD ****  
**

**Os animo a hacer reviews o al menos a hacer acto de presencia para saber si alguien real lee esto o si sois todos producto de mi imaginación.  
¡Gracias por estar ahí!**

Tras dos días rodeada de personas vestidas con batas con las que enseñaban el culo y pasando mi tiempo libre haciendo carreras de sillas de ruedas por los pasillos del hospital con mi compañero de habitación y cambiando el contenido de los sacos de morfina por orina pude volver a salir al exterior. Al fin pude respirar aire fresco y no aquel olor a muerte mezclada con desinfectante.

Mis padres me llevaron de vuelta a casa y yo felizmente me dirigí a lo que sería mi nueva habitación. Era tan simple y común que casi lloré de la emoción, era la primera vez en mi vida que no tenía que compartir cuarto con ratones o dormir con la lavadora. Estuve un día entero revolcándome en la cama y pensando en lo que podría hacer en mi corriente y reluciente dormitorio.

Tras estar más de dos horas seguidas tumbada en la alfombra mirando como trozos de pintura se despegaban del techo mi madre se asomó por la puerta con la palabra 'preocupación' escrita en su rostro.

-Amorcito mío, ¿no crees que llevas mucho tiempo… así?- Dijo sonriendo e intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.- Es bueno salir a la calle de vez en cuando, quizás podrías darte un paseo y hacer amiguitos, te vendrá bien después de todos estos días de descanso.

-Mamá, el doctor dijo que debía mantener reposo durante unos días, no especificó cuantos.- Contesté segura de mí misma.- Y ya sabes, más vale prevenir que curar. No quiero poner en riesgo mi salud, además tampoco voy a poner en duda la palabra de un especialista.

La sonrisa de mí madre se tambaleó mostrando una mirada algo retorcida y en cierto modo siniestra.

-¡Ay, que salada es mi terroncito de azúcar!- Exclamó con su típico tono sarcástico.- Yo como especialista en temas familiares te recomiendo salir lo antes posible a la calle para evitar tener una rehabilitación de un mes basada en realizar tareas del hogar tales como limpiar el retrete o lavar los calcetines sudados de papá. Incluyendo de medicación una dieta especial centrada en la verdura como el brócoli o las alcachofas que tanto te gustan.

Embargada por el pánico ante tal amenaza salí de allí a toda prisa mientras oía aquella risa cruel que tanto odiaba proveniente de la bruja de mi madre. Sus poderes de manipulación superaban con creces los míos, necesitaba practicar más si quería estar a su altura. Ella siempre había sido el sarcasmo personificado, por eso nos parecíamos tanto y nos entendíamos perfectamente.

Me puse mi chubasquero amarillo, mi bufanda y mi gorro de pato y salí corriendo sin mirar atrás. Estuve huyendo durante varios minutos sin saber a dónde iba siguiendo un camino nevado y algo resbaladizo hasta que este se acabó y me detuve en seco. Enfrente de mí se encontraba una amplia zona de hielo que parecía pertenecer a un pequeño lago congelado en mitad de ninguna parte.

En su superficie se creaban reflejos luminosos de distintos colores y podían apreciarse algunos peces nadando por debajo de estos. La vista me resultó impactante y me quedé engatusada observándolo. Sentía calma y tranquilidad, como si todo a mi alrededor se hubiera disipado y solo quedase yo en un mundo brillante y puro alejado de todas las preocupaciones que nos atormentan. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la paz que desprendía aquel lugar y que, por desgracia, no duró demasiado.

Mientras estaba en mi momento místico y espiritual escuché algunas voces difusas a las que no di importancia. Con el tiempo estas cesaron, y en ese mismo instante algo me golpeó la cabeza con mucha fuerza.

-¡ZASCA!-Gritó una voz aguda entre carcajadas.- ¡Seguro que con ese golpe se queda tonto para toda la vida!

Me di la vuelta algo confundida por el golpe y vi un balón enfrente de mí. Lo cogí y me puse en pie, fue entonces cuando cuatro chavales aparecieron riéndose en la distancia. Cuando se acercaron se detuvieron unos pasos enfrente de mí, dos de ellos aún seguían partiéndose de risa mientras los otros se miraron dubitativos hasta que uno habló.

-¿Nos devuelves el balón?- Preguntó el moreno.

Miré el balón que tenía entre mis manos y recordé que gracias al golpe en la cabeza me saldría un chichón con el que me convertiría en un precioso y deforme unicornio retrasado. Me acerqué más la pelota al pecho y les miré con mi mejor cara de indignación, vamos, mi cara natural en aquella época.

-Hasta que el que me dio no se disculpe no os lo pienso dar.

Todos se giraron hacia la derecha y miraron fijamente hacia el único que parecía no importarle lo que había dicho.

-Cuidado chicos, el pato se nos está poniendo gallo.- Dijo irónico.- Cierra el pico y dámelo, siento que mi puntería sea tan perfecta.

Él resaltaba entre los demás por su inmenso ego, cuyo tamaño era comparable al de sus lorzas por su gran anchura. Se notaba que no estaba desnutrido, de eso seguro. Tenía más grasa en el cuerpo que las parrillas del McDonald's.

Me imaginaba que no se disculparía en condiciones ya que su propia estupidez no se lo permitiría así que empecé a hacer toques con el balón. Los otros se me quedaron mirando con caras de envidia. El moreno parecía que ya daba por perdido el balón mientras que el rarito encapuchado empezó a murmurar enfadado cosas incomprensibles que parecían insultos al gordo. Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo se me acercó de forma amistosa.

-No hagas caso a ese culo gordo. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos todos juntos?- Me propuso él.

La idea me pareció buena. Asentí con la cabeza sin mostrar emoción alguna, no quería que creyesen que estaba desesperada por estar en contacto con personas de carne y hueso y no solo con las moscas que revoloteaban por mi habitación. Además ya me había cansado de meditar sobre la vida mirando cuatro pedazos de hielo, tenía ganas de patear cosas, y si eran niñatos con sobrepeso malcriados mejor.

El pesado, tanto de personalidad como de físico, se aproximó a nosotros con seguridad abriéndose paso entre los demás y se puso justo enfrente de mí.

-Ya me encargo yo de las presentaciones. Aquel moreno hippie de allí es Stan Marsh, tiene etapas góticas depresivas y se pasa la vida lamiéndole el culo a otra hippie. Luego tenemos a Kenny McCormick, él es el más sucio, pervertido y estúpido del grupo. No se lo tengas en cuenta, es porque es más pobre que las piedras. Y bueno, este de aquí es Kyle Broflovski. Es judío, con eso te lo digo todo. Aunque ellos no importan, lo mejor siempre se encuentra al final.-Se aclaró la garganta para darle emoción.- Yo soy el mismísimo e inigualable Eric Cartman. Soy el líder y el que hace las normas.

Ellos se miraron los unos a los otros pero decidieron no objetar, debían de estar acostumbrados a esta clase de comentarios. O a lo mejor es que era verdad.

-Un placer conoceros, supongo.- Comenté dudosa.- Yo me llamo…

-¡Ey! ¿Acaso te he dado permiso para hablar? Respeta mi autoridad.-Dijo Eric arrebatándome el balón.- Tú a partir de ahora te llamarás Duck, no se admiten devoluciones. Vamos, se me ha ocurrido el juego perfecto para ti, juguemos al "Mata Pollos".

Una sonrisa oscura se apareció en su rostro mientras que mi cara acabó besando el balón de forma demasiado intensa. Como el golpe fue tan inesperado perdí el equilibrio cayéndome hacia atrás. Se escuchó un ruido semejante al de un cristal rompiéndose y antes de poder hacer nada la superficie de hielo sobre la que había acabado se rompió y caí al lago helado. Chapoteé y pataleé lo que pude mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se entumecía por el frío dejándome sin energía.

-Al agua patos.- Escuché decir a Kenny a través de su capucha antes de perder el conocimiento.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero cuando desperté reconocí aquellas intensas luces de inmediato y aquel olor tan enfermizo que detestaba. Estaba en el hospital, menuda novedad.

Mis padres me explicaron que los perros de unos vecinos que se encontraban de caza me habían encontrado desmayada en un arbusto en la zona de la parada del autobús. Según los médicos había sufrido un caso grave de hipotermia y tenía unas cuantas marcas de mordiscos y de disparos en el cuerpo ya que me habían confundido con un animal salvaje. Por poco no acabé siendo pato a la naranja.

Cuando me preguntaron cómo acabé allí y en esas condiciones fue cuando recordé todo lo ocurrido. ¡Esos capullos me habían dejado allí tirada! Habrían intentando ocultar mi cadáver pensando que estaba muerta para evitar que encontraran pruebas que les incriminasen. Astutos hijos de puta.

Mientras les maldecía mentalmente giré la cabeza y lo vi. Sobre la mesita al lado de la camilla se encontraba el balón que con tanta pasión y desenfreno casi acaba con mi vida. Me dijeron que lo tenía abrazado cuando me encontraron. Cogí el balón y no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja imaginándome a esos capullos regalando a un muerto el objeto con el que lo han matado. Ya no me parecían astutos, simplemente eran imbéciles.

Lo extraño es que, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, me encontraba bien. No me importaban los golpes ni las heridas, casi no percibía el dolor. Había un sentimiento que se anteponía a todo lo malo, lo superaba con creces haciendo todo aquello irrelevante. Sentía un cosquilleo en el pecho y quería reír. No sabía de que se trataba y me daba igual. Solo deseaba que no fuese otra intoxicación alimenticia.

Nunca imaginé que partir de entonces esa sensación me acompañaría en todos y cada uno de mis días gracias a las aventuras que estaban por venir.  
Porque joder, ya iba siendo hora.


End file.
